Mirror, Mirror, in the Stone
by XiaoBai
Summary: A mysterious stone that had suddenly appeared in Lucia Raregrove's castle showed him many things about his father and Gale Glory that he would rather not know. Then one night, the image changed. It showed him Haru Glory instead. HaruLucia. Please R&R.


Well, I actually think I read too much Rave and too much Harry Potter. That's why I took a concept in Harry Potter and put it into Rave, which then produced this story: Probably the first R-rated Haru/Lucia story on net. Seriously, I don't really like Lucia at first...I think he's this...evil insane brat...well, maybe he _is_, but then after re-reading the manga, I just think that he's kinda cool.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this. This is, after all, my first venture into Rave.

Disclaimer: Groove Adventure Rave and its wonderful characters do not belong to me! Also, the concept of the Mirror of Erised belongs to JK Rowling.

Note: This is a one-shot based on the manga. So, for those who watched the animation only, I'm afraid you won't really understand this. Also, after rereading Rave, I realized that..._Lucia sleep in nude_!

Summary: A mysterious stone that appeared suddenly in his castle enabled Lucia Raregrove to see many things that he would rather not know. But he came back every night to it, and watched as his father and Gale Glory lived happily as best friends. Then one night, the stone showed him something different...it showed him Haru Glory. One-shot.

Timeline: Happens after the fight in the Memory of Stars...at around Vol 20 of the manga

Pairings: Haru/Lucia, implied King/Gale.

WARNING: Extreme spoilers of the manga ahead. Also, a little dose of yaoi in it too. And, a little OOC in Lucia's part... I made him think too much...And, NO FLAMES ALLOWED. If you don't like it, don't read it.

--

--

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

**_I show not your face but your hearts desire_**

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._

--

--

He stared at the huge silver boulder, ignoring constant drone of the general's voice beside him. The rock had surprised him, but he did not, or would not show it.

"Where did this come from?" He asked suddenly. The general stopped mid-word and from the corner of his eye, he saw the general raised his eyebrow a little.

"I don't know, my lord." The general said with a hint of surprise in his deep voice. "This stone had appeared suddenly four days ago when you went out. The Steward had said that he would inform you, sir."

He felt a surge of annoyance course through him and made a mental note of having some '_words'_ with that Steward.

"Nn." He turned around, his cloak swirling behind him and began to walk off. The general hurried after the footsteps and did not notice the flat surface of the boulder shimmer slightly.

--

--

_**Mirror, Mirror, in the Stone.**_

--

--

_By: XiaoBai_

--

--

He came back that night, for his curiosity had prevented him from sleeping. The huge rectangular stone stood tall and ominous at the exact center of the empty Blue Chamber. The velvet blue colour of the room was reflected on the shiny surface of the boulder, which was glowing slightly under the moonlight streaming in from the only window in the room. He felt an aura of mystery around the stone and throughout the room, and he was deeply intrigued by it.

Mysteries were one of the few things that interested him. No one _really_ knew about it, though; he wasn't the type to go around telling people his favourites.

Being locked in the Imperial prison for many years had nearly bore him to death, even with in the company of his Sinclair. The dull repeating routine in the dark stone room had almost driven him to _absolute_ insanity. Once in a while, when he had finally scratched out a small piece of rock, he would use it to carve pictures and words on the walls, pictures that mirrored his own emotions and words that reflected the things he thought. When the rock was finally worn out, he would resume his scratching until another piece of rock came out. His efforts had caused his fingers to bleed and scar badly, but he felt that it was better than feeling nothing.

The Sinclair was a mystery to him, although he had spent nearly everyday of his ten-year stint in the prison with it. How _could_ a small stone possess such immense power? Why was he able to communicate with it? These were questions that he would probably never be able to answer. However, this did not stop him from being curious and fascinated by it. He had asked the stone many times for the answers to his questions, but it had replied with a motherly laugh that reminded him of his mother.

When his father died, he did not waste any time moping. Assisted indirectly by Deep Snow, he escaped the prison and killed everyone in sight, relishing in his power at the same time. Then he set off for Symphonia, for his Sinclair had told him that the girl with Resha Valentine's power was there.

And then he saw the Rave Master Haru Glory, the only heir to the Symphonia Kingdom. He was, initially hoping that the Rave Master would be a good fight, but soon, he realized that that boy wasn't much after all. He went to the Demon Card headquarters afterwards and received his father's sword from Haja.

The Decalogs was another mystery to him. It was a demon sword and might even be the twin of the Ten Commandments of the Rave Master. However, he never knew how the swords could change shape with just a single thought from the right users.

The rightful users...Haru Glory of the Ten Commandments and Lucia Raregrove of the Decalogs...fate was one more unknown to him...Their fathers were destined born on the same day and bore the same name...and they had died on the same date. At the same time, both were the direct descendants of the Symphonia and the Raregrove kingdoms. He had wondered briefly whether this conflict between the two families would continue if the Rave Master and him had died without any descendant; he had stopped at that thought, for he _shouldn't_ be thinking about death at this time of his life.

And so he had dismissed Haru Glory as merely a weakling who came into possession something that was beyond his league. However, he did not realize that he had, at the same time, dismissed a warning sent to him by his Sinclair; that Haru Glory wasn't the direct descendant of the Symphonia for nothing.

They say that a person who would sacrifice even his own life in order to protect another was a dangerous person to trifle with. He had ignored that comment, for he feel that such a person was a fool. However, the Rave Master had successfully made him rethink his opinion.

At the place named Memory of the Stars, a few days ago, Haru Glory had used the ninth transformation of the Ten Commandments: The Sacrifar in order to protect Shuda. He could still remember his own disbelief when the sword materialized and he could almost feel his own tears of unhappiness for losing to the Rave Master. _That man had practically snapped his sword into pieces!_

Haru Glory...that man _certainly_ wasn't a fool...but his background was a mystery. He was sure that Glory's face was rather familiar...but he did not remembered when he saw it. Also, there seemed to be this unknown potential in the man...The Sinclair told him that Haru Glory took up the Ten Commandments when he was around seventeen, which was around a year ago. But _how_ could someone who did not learnt any sword-fighting master almost all the swords of the TCM within such a short time? Perhaps this was linked to the Symphonia royal family. After all, that royal family was renowned for their excellent swordplay.

So much potential...he had seen the dark side of Haru Glory when he was using the Forbidden Sword and knew that he would be an excellent ally to have. But it was already too late...Glory was too into the _'light'_ side...He knew there was no chance of changing Haru Glory's thoughts now.

Suddenly, the flat surface of the boulder shimmered and he focused his eyes on it. The surface looked normal again, but he stepped closer to it. He saw a vague image of his own reflection and raised his eyebrows in surprised when the image flickered slightly.

He approached the stone slowly and noticed that his image flickered even more as he moved closer. Finally, the image shimmered quickly and turned into another scene altogether.

He stood in front of the surface, his hands clenched by his side. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the picture reflected on the shiny surface.

It was his father and Gale Glory. They were sitting _together_, drinking ale and _laughing_ _happily_. Just like best friends.

_Just like best friends..._

His eyes stayed on the laughing face of his father, Gale Raregrove. It was a long, long time since he saw that laugh.

_He looked so happy..._

He gritted his teeth angrily and pulled back his fist to hit the boulder.

_They were best friends...they were so happy..._

His fist stopped millimeters from the shiny surface as his grey eyes stayed on the two happy people in front of him. His arm slumped down and he sat rather weakly on the ground, staring blankly at King Raregrove's happy face.

_Father..._

--

--

He came back the next day, the day after and the day after next. He came every night and the images changed every time, showing the times when his father had shared with Gale Glory. He saw his father fighting side by side with the grey-haired man against countless enemies and he saw the two man doing silly things together.

He couldn't believe that this was his father. The Gale Raregrove he remembered was a strong, respectful and cold man. Not this...happy person shown on the flat surface.

But he knew this was what his father was before he separated from Gale Glory. They were the best of friends...until they came to a disagreement.

_I wonder...how things would be if the two did not go on separate ways..._

He shook and chided himself mentally for thinking such thoughts. Shaking his head slightly, his blond hair waving around, he got up from the floor and walked out of the chamber. His hand brushed lightly on the stone, but he did not take note of it.

The surface of the rock shimmered twice after he touched it, but he was already moving out of the door.

--

--

"Lucia-sama?"

He jerked out of his trance and looked at the brown haired woman and nodded apologetically.

"Pardon me...I was thinking." He said. The woman then repeated her report.

He nodded approvingly when she ended it, "Good. You may have another assistant to help you with this task. I hope you will do well."

The woman nodded once, saluted him and walked out of the room. The Steward then came in with a cup of tea and placed it on the table.

"My lord."

Lucia looked up and stared at the other man piercingly. The man did not flinched back and Lucia was secretly proud of this. He had not chosen wrongly; the man was brave, intelligent and commanded respect when he spoke. However, there seemed to be times where he was almost totally against Lucia's ideas.

"Ruthford." Lucia greeted simply, reaching for his cup. The man bowed back but he kept his eyes on him.

"How may I help you, my lord?" The Steward asked suddenly. Lucia smirked inwardly; Ruthford always knew when the king was annoyed.

"Oh, _nothing much_, Ruthford." Lucia said softly, "As you know, I came back two weeks ago from the fight with the Rave Master and discovered that you were not available..."

The Steward remained silent, so Lucia sipped at his tea and continued, "I was checking on the various areas in the castle with one of the generals and found out that there was a new..._object_ in the east wing."

The Steward looked up this time and Lucia noted that there was a hint of surprise in those blue eyes, _An additional object, my lord?_"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, the general told me that you would inform be about it." Lucia said, his golden eyes still upon the tall man.

The man was frowning slightly in thought, "But I do not remembering moving in any new objects into the east wing, sir...where is this object?"

It was at this point when Lucia decided that the Steward knew nothing about the stone. Ruthford would _never_ frown in thought, not even if he was pretending.

Lucia gazed into the cup thoughtfully before nodding slightly, "Never mind about it, Ruthford. Now, can you please pass me a report on the happenings in the organization during my excursion?"

--

--

It was almost nearing midnight as Lucia made his way to the Blue Chamber, a black fur coat wrapped snugly around him.

He stepped into the room and moved slowly towards the flat surface of the huge pale boulder.

The surface flickered and shimmered quickly as he moved closer and a whirl of colours was suddenly portrayed on the surface.

Lucia stood in front of the surface, frowning slightly at the swirling colours. Thinking that the stone might be, for once, malfunctioning, the blond stepped backwards and was about to move towards the door when another flicker on the shiny plane distracted him. He turned around and felt his eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

It was a younger version of himself, but he was not alone...There was another boy beside him and that boy had a very familiar crop of grey hair and a very familiar necklace.

The little boy beside his younger self was Haru Glory.

--

--

For the following days, Lucia Raregrove wasn't in a very good mood. He was always seen with a scowl upon his face and he would snap at anyone if he was abruptly interrupted.

No one knew the reason behind his horrible mood except Lucia himself, and he wasn't planning to tell it to anyone either.

The master of the palace had been avoiding the Blue Chamber ever since he saw the younger him sitting beside Haru Glory and _laughing_.

Lucia, to say the least, was absolutely incensed and very confused. He didn't really understand why he was so angry, but he certainly knew why he was so confused.

"It's impossible!" The young king muttered quietly one afternoon in his study, his hand gripping a wine glass so hard that it was beginning to crack.

'_How could I have known Haru Glory when I was young?_' He thought fiercely and another crack appeared on the smooth surface of the glass.

'_Was the stone lying to me?_' He thought and his eyes widened in anger. There was a loud cracking sound and the glass burst into thousands of shiny splinters.

Lucia moved swiftly to the east wing and reached out his hand to push open the doors of the Blue Chamber. He growled in rage when the doors refused to budge and used more effort. However, after a few minutes of trying, Lucia realized that the stone might have spelled the doors to lock.

Panting slightly, Lucia scowled furiously at the midnight blue doors and stormed out of the castle, leaving his subordinates puzzling over his strange attitude.

--

--

After slaughtering quite a number of people and causing huge damage in a few unimportant (unimportant to his own plans) cities, Lucia came back feeling only slightly better, but his subordinates weren't ready to face him yet for fear of fueling his anger.

Lucia stayed in his bedroom the whole day, and it was only until midnight then did he leave the room. He moved towards the Blue Chamber immediately and pushed at the door, half expecting it to be locked.

It opened easily instead, and Lucia began to feel a little uneasy. He stepped into the room and glared at the pale boulder in front of him. The boulder shimmered innocently.

For a fleeting moment, Lucia wondered if the stone was alive, but that thought was pushed out of his mind when the surface of the stone began to swirl with colours again and he stepped closer, his curiosity winning over his pride.

His fist clenched tightly when he saw himself and Haru Glory together _again_. _What the hell was wrong with this stone,_ he wondered angrily and was about to leave when the pictures flickered again.

This time, it was his father and Gale Glory in their younger days, but the scene that was shown to him shocked him so much that he had stumbled back. He suddenly remembered the time when he had heard one of the soldiers teasing his friend with a song. The lyrics were somehow altered in his mind to suit the scene he was seeing.

_"Gale Glory and Gale Raregrove are sitting in an inn, and they are K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"_Argh_!" Lucia cried out in despair and ran out of the room. The stone shimmered again and a cold wind suddenly blew through the window, making a sound not unlike someone's chuckling.

--

--

For weeks, Lucia avoided the room like plague. However, the images weren't going away no matter how much he had tried to forget them. The scene always played itself in his head every time he tried to sleep, thus he was extremely snappish due to his recent insomnia.

His comrades were definitely terrified by his suddenly change of mood and they seemed to avoid him as much as they could, not that he mind that. But he had a feeling that they were beginning to think that he was losing the remaining of his sanity.

'_That_,' he thought to himself rather irritably, as the soldier scurried out of the room so fast that he almost tripped, '_had to stop._'

And so, he went to the Blue Chamber again, determined to destroy that blasted piece of rock.

The door wasn't locked, and he briefly wondered why, for the last time when he was absolutely deemed on demolishing the stone, it had locked him out.

He entered the room, his Sinclair in his hand, and was prepared to annihilate the stone when he saw the picture that greeted him.

'_Oh. The. Hell.' _

It was him, and Haru Glory, _and they were K-I-S-S-I-N-G_.

'_And in a very delicious-looking way indeed_.' A voice in his head commented

"Shut up!" Lucia snarled out right at both the voice in his head and at the stone too. However, the couple in the stone was still kissing very enthusiastically and that bloody voice was giving a rather detailed commentary.

_"Oooh, look at the way his tongue slipped in and out of your mouth! And was that a moan coming out of his soft pink lips? Ah, and there's his hands going lower down your body--"_

He couldn't stand another second in the room _anymore_, and so he ran out of the room once more.

--

--

He frowned in frustration when he was back at the same door: the door of the Blue Chamber. He could swear that the stone had purposely forced him to walk in circles; he had been coming back to the same door for the last hour as though he was suddenly lost in his castle.

Growling, he realized that inevitably, he would have to face the stone again. Sighing inwardly, he pushed the door opened, half afraid of what he might see.

There was nothing on the stone when he stepped in. He moved nearer to the stone and still, there was nothing, not even his own reflection. He poked the surface curiously and jumped back when the surface swirl again.

The image that greeted him was, he realized, much worse than the first two shocking images.

This time, Haru Glory and him were on the bed and shagging like bunnies. Literally.

--

--

_He felt him panting lustfully beneath him and thrust into him again. The man beneath him moaned deliciously for more and he complied, burying his own hands in that crop of grey hair as he thrust harder._

_He gave out a low groan when he felt the muscles around his erection tightened and thrust once more. He heard his own name being cried out and felt a warm liquid on his stomach. Relishing in pleasure and ecstasy, he hissed and came suddenly into the other man._

_"Lucia..." He looked up and saw violet grey eyes smiling lovingly at him._

Lucia shot up from his bed panting heavily. He sat naked on his bed for a long moment before his mind informed him about the contents of his most recent dream.

He had been dreaming about Haru Glory. He had been dreaming about having sex with Haru Glory.

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' Lucia screamed mentally as he buried his face into his hands and groaned.

It was about then he realized that he was still painfully aroused by his dream. Sighing in frustration, he lowered his hand and began to indulge.

--

--

For another week after he last saw the stone, Lucia was plagued by wet dreams about Haru Glory, and he wasn't really happy about it (his body wasn't protesting though).

Finally, Lucia decided that it was time he should put an end to this madness. He went that night again to the room and braced himself for any psychological attack the stone might throw at him.

When he threw open the door, the surface was blank. Sighing in slight relief inwardly, he stepped towards the stone and raised his hands. Suddenly, he saw two figures in the stone and he felt himself half dreading and half anticipating the image. His breath caught when the image became clear and he froze.

Haru was on all fours, panting heavily as the Lucia in the stone slipped his tongue into Haru's hole. There was no sound, but Lucia saw Haru's mouth opened and knew at once that he was moaning long and slow.

Lucia groaned when he felt his body became interested and got on his knees in front of the stone. He groaned again when he saw the grey-haired man bucked back and slipped his hand into his silk pants.

As he rubbed himself, he no longer needed the image on the stone to help him. In his mind, he could see Haru beneath him, he could hear Haru's panting and moans and he could almost feel the muscles around his cock.

Groaning out again, his hand began to rub faster and as he came in to his hand, he looked up tiredly and saw that the image had changed.

This time, he wasn't in it. There was only Haru standing there (fully clothed) and looking passively at him. Lucia frowned warily and sat back on his legs, pulling his hand out of his pants.

The Haru in the stone then sat down and continue looking at him. Lucia frowned back.

'_What do you want to show me now?_' He wondered as he looked into Haru's violet grey eyes.

Then, Haru smiled and held out a piece of black cloth that was not unlike his own headband. Lucia's frown deepened when he saw that there were words embroidered on the cloth and he moved closer to read them.

_'To Haru, my childhood playmate, my best friend and my lover. From Lucia.'_

His golden eyes were wide after he read the words and he stared into Haru's smiling face for another moment.

_Is this what would happened if father and Gale Glory did not go on separate ways?_

He looked at the stone again, as if hoping to find an answer in it, but it only showed him Haru holding his headband.

He looked away and stood up slowly. Then he walked out of the room and sealed the door with the Sinclair.

He remembered now, why he had found Haru's face familiar. He had seen Haru once in the first few years as the 'resident' of the Mega Unit. Still a frightened and depressed child at that time, he had hoped for company of a child of the same age as him. The Sinclair, which did not have the ability to materialize non-living things let alone a child, showed him images of a grey haired boy who had lost his parents too. It never gave him the name of the boy, though. The boy, however, had a brilliant smile that never failed to bring a smile upon his face at that time.

He remembered that he used to dream of living and growing up with that boy, but that dream was forgotten as soon as the Sinclair began to show him images of power.

He stood outside the door for another moment and laid his hand upon the door. Closing his eyes, he burnt a small message on the door before walking away, perhaps forever, from the Blue Chamber.

'_Here lie the dreams that I once had but would never come true.' _

--

Owari

--

The end. Hope whoever read this like it. (Although I have a feeling that this pairing isn't very popular...)

The last part was obviously something I made up, so please don't blame me for the OOCness of Lucia...finally, this fic is inspired also by a Harry Potter fic 'Through the Looking Glass.' Found on adult fanfiction net

Anyway, I had fun torturing Lucia

Last but not least, Please Review!!


End file.
